The Crest of Light
by Quork
Summary: Kyon, a young Hylian boy, discovers that the great evil that had been sealed away in the Sacred Realm is free, and the Crest of Light in shards. Can he save the land of Hyrule? This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Crest of Light**

Prologue 

_This world, like any other, has a history of its own. At first, long ago, there was nothing, __but in a flash of brilliance, three goddesses descended and created this land of Hyrule. __Din__, the goddess of power, with her powerful, flaming arms, cultivated the empty space, and created the red earth. __Nayru__, the goddess of wisdom, bestowed her divine wisdom upon the land, and created the skies to give a sense of justice and order to the world, and to guide the people in the goddesses' absence. __Farore__, the goddess of courage, endowed Hyrule with her powers, so that courageous living beings would follow this justice._

_After their work was completed, the goddesses left a magical artifact called the Triforce, which could grant the wishes of the user. It consisted of three golden triangles, each also called a "Triforce" — one of Wisdom, one of Power, and one of Courage, held in proximity by a magic force. However, because the Triforce was inanimate, and did not judge between good and evil, the goddesses placed the Triforce in an alternate world called the "Sacred Realm" or the "Golden Land", hoping that a worthy person would one day seek it._

_According to legend, if the discoverer of the Triforce has a balance of power, wisdom, and courage, they will receive the Triforce as a whole. If they are unbalanced, they will receive the part of the Triforce that represents the characteristic they most demonstrate, with the remaining parts of the whole transferring into the people in Hyrule who most exemplify the other two traits._

_Unfortunately, there was a man of great evil, who desired the power of the Triforce, and took it by force. However, upon his touch, __the inbalance in his heart was sensed, and the Triforce split into three, bestoyed upon three. Power to the man of evil, wisdom to the princess of the land, and courage to a youth who sought out to defeat the wicked man._

_The young boy was sealed for 7 years, but then returned, and destroyed the man, whom had now become a king. This horrid monster was then sealed away into the Sacred Realm by the sages. To insure him being trapped forever, a crest of pure goodness was set on the entrance to the realm, assuring that no one would ever enter again._

Chapter 1

"Kyon!" a brittle voice crackled through the air. A young man, about the age of 15, tumbled off of the gnarled tree branch he had been lounging on. The book of legends he had been reading fell on his face, and several brown, worn pages were forcefully ejected.

"I'll be right there, grandpa!" shouted the boy in distress, his book now scattered in parts along the ground. In an instant, he raced around, gathering all of the pages, and refitting them in their correct locations.

"I don't have all day, boy!" his grandpa screeched.

"Hold on, old man!" the boy snapped.

"You treat your elders with respect!"

"Elder? Ha! What a joke! I'll be wiser then you in a good 5 years!"

"You watch it, sonny, when I'm dead and gone, you'lla wished you didn't say that!"

The boy snorted, all his pages collected. He raced towards his grandfather's location, his long brown hair waving behind him.

This lad was named Kyon Galton. He was the son of a farmer, but both his parents had died, and his elder sister was long gone. He lived on the outskirts of Kakiriko Village, where his father had established their home and farm. He was now living with his grandfather, whom was the parent of Mr. Galton himself. Kyon had never really known the cause for his parent's early demise, nor how his grandpa had outlived his own son.

Kyon was quite adept in swordsmanship, and would practice with his father's old blade as much as possible. He had dreams of becoming like the great hero, whom had saved the land of Hyrule many ages ago.

The boy was garbed in the clothing of a commoner, his clothing stiched from bits and pieces of cloth.

"Hurry up, bo"- the old man yelped as he was cut off by a smirking Kyon, whom had agily emerged from the nearby bushes.

"Now listen, Kyon. We have a big order set out to be delivered tommorow, and you know that you will be the one for the task. Epona is already resting up for the big day, and I want you in bed as well. If you get the time, remember to pray for the hero at the sacred crest. You got that?"

"You know it," grinned the boy, excited to finally have an opportunity to leave the farm.

Kyon slept well that night, with dreams of his upcomming adventure.

Little did he know of the darkness that was ominously lurking over Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyon straddled over towards the Great Temple of Hyrule, headed for the Crest of Light. He walked inside, and to his surprise, the crest itself began to shake. But with that, the entire world shaking, itself. The bright, white crest shattered, and from the void created, a phantomlike hand emerged, and pierced straight through the boy.

Kyon awoke with a shudder, in a complete sweat, and a roaring headache, as if being pecked by the cucoo which chirped to awaken the farm. He rubbed his head, and emerged from under the sheets. About to pull the feathery pillow back atop his face, he remembered the day, and sprung straight out of bed.

He quickly dressed and treaded down the stairs to eat some breakfast. He saw that his grandfather had already prepared some biscuits, so he ate quickly, and then washed them down with a glass of cider.

He stretched, then put on his leather boots, and left for the stable. To his surprise, his grandfather was finished loading up Epona.

"Hey, Grandpa," sleepily murmured Kyon.

"Good morning, Kyon, I trust you slept well!" brightly shined the old man. He was indeed a morning person.

"When should I get going?" muttered the boy.

"Well, I'd say… right about… now! Ready to go?" he put the last load of barley onto Epona's saddle.

"Hold on, Grandpa," Kyon darted up to his room and grabbed his father's old, steel blade. "Now, I'm ready."

"Boy, how many times have I told you, this land is safe now! You don't need that old thing."

"I'm taking it anyways, old man."

The worn skin of Kyon's grandfather almost seemed to sag, if that was even possible, and he sighed, "Fine. Suit yourself."

Kyon stepped towards Epona, and pet her soft mane. "You ready to go, girl?"

She neighed, as if saying, "Of course!"

With Epona all ready, Kyon clambered atop her, just about ready to go, when his grandpa yelled, "Wait, Kyon!" He handed him a cloth pouch heavy with rupees, "If you need to stay at an inn for the night, or have any other needs, there you are. I expect your return within the next few days, and remember to head to the Temple of Hyrule if you have the time!"

With a final wave, Kyon and Epona galloped out, with the wind at their backs, as the journey to Hyrule began.


End file.
